The Misunderstanding
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: What happens when a misunderstanding causes Laura to breakup with Ross? Sequel to Hawaiian Vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last story. I got some awesome reviews and even more PM's for sequel ideas so here we are. Read, enjoy, review. Thanks guys!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since The Lynch's and the Austin and Ally cast have been back from Hawaii. Things are back to normal. Laura and Ross's relationship was heating up. They were stronger than ever. Raini, Calum and Laura were hanging out in Calum's dressing room, just like they did every Thursday afternoon when they weren't shooting or rehearsing.

"Where's Ross?" Calum asked.

"Oh he had doctors appointment, he should be back soon." Laura said.

"Doctors appointment? Is he okay?" Raini asked, concern evident in her eyes.

"Oh yeah he's fine. Just your normal check up."

"Oh cool."

"I thought it was hot out." Calum said in his usual sass master tone. Raini and Laura rolled their eyes at this.

"I can't wait until the live taping tomorrow it's going to be amazing." Laura said.

"Laura, live tapings are always amazing." Calum said.

"I know but still." Laura said just before Heath and Kevin walked in.

"Why are you guys still here?" Heath asked.

"Aren't we shooting more scenes when Ross gets back?" Calum said asked.

"No, we're doing the rest tomorrow since our live taping got cancelled. " Kevin said.

"Oh." All three cast members said at the same time. Heath and Kevin laughed at this.

"See you guys tomorrow and Laura make sure Ross is here tomorrow. "

"Yeah with out him you don't have Austin and Ally, you just have and Ally." Heath added and Laura and Raini laughed at this.

"We could always change the show to Dez and Ally." Calum said.

"Like we said Laura, make sure Ross is here tomorrow." Kevin said and everyone laughed.

"Will do, see you guys tomorrow." Laura said then a chorus of "Byes" went around and Heath and Kevin laughed.

"So guys do you want to go get some food?" Calum asked.

"I'm down. Laura how about you?" Raini said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of starving right now so lets go." Laura said and with that the three friends left the studio and went to Chick-Fil-A. Then went to Calum's apartment to eat. The three of them sat on the big couch in Calum's apartment eating chicken.

"Let's take an instagram picture." Raini said pulling out her phone. They bunched together to take the picture. After the took it Laura and Calum went back to eating and Raini posted the picture.

"What are you using for the caption?" Calum asked.

"I wrote 'I love my Laura and Calum'."

"Awwww." Laura said.

After a few minutes Raini's phone vibrated. She checked it and started laughing.

"What?" Laura and Calum said at the same time.

"Ross tweeted 'Bummer that awkward moment when your cast mates decide to go get food and don't invite you. Thanks guys I really feel the love'." Raini quoted and Laura and Calum started dying of laughter.

After a while Laura checked her phone and saw that her mom texted her saying she was outside.

"My mom's here, I have to go guys. I have homework to do."

"Bummer." Calum said.

"We'll see you later." Raini said with a smile.

"Bye guys."

"Bye." Raini and Calum said in unison and then Laura left.

When Laura got home she sat on her bed in her room studying. She saw her current grades on the computer and noticed that she had a B in two of her classes and she was not okay with that. She had her earphones in so she didn't even notice that Ross had snuck into her bedroom until he pulled her earphones out. She jumped a little in fear, but relaxed when she saw it was him. She stood up so they were face to face, or face to chest since he was much taller than her.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a smile.

"I came to see you." He said using his finger to rub her arm.

"Aw." Laura said with a smile and then continued, "As much as I'd love to hang out with you, I need to study. I'm failing two classes."

"That's impossible, you're like the smartest person I know."

"Take a look for yourself." Laura said before gesturing to the computer.

Ross looked at the computer and rolled his eyes.

"Laura, I don't think a B constitutes as failing."

"Well, for me it does. B stands for bad." Laura said pouting and Ross chuckled.

"Why don't you make B stand for, Better than a C." Ross said and Laura giggled.

"Shockingly that's not the worst idea you've come up with."

"Yeah I thought it was pretty great." Ross said laying down on Laura's bed. Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes at this. She turned her computer off and went to sit back down on her bed.

"I'm still going to study so be quiet." Laura said sternly.

"You won't hear a peep, out of me." Ross said and Laura raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "I promise."

"Okay." Laura said and then she looks down at her text book and started re-reading stuff she hi lighted. Not even five minutes passed when Ross got bored and decided to mess with Laura. First he started running his hands down her legs. Then he started rubbing her thighs. She bit down on her lip with out realizing it.

"Do you have to do that?" Laura asked.

"I'm bored." He whined.

"I didn't tell you to come." Laura said smirking.

"Yeah, but I figured we would be having a make out session by now." He said and Laura smiled. Before he knew it she pulled him close to her and started kissing him. His hands resting on her hips and hers in his hair. Before their "make out session" got too passionate, Laura broke it up.

"Happy?" Laura asked picking up her book again.

"Very." Ross said with a satisfied smile.

"Good."

"Laura, I have a booboo." Ross whined and Laura rolled her eyes with out looking up.

"Where?" She asked. Ross got up and took off his shirt and pointed to the band aid on his hip. Laura finally looked up and was taken a back by his shirtlessness. She shook her head and got up to examine his "booboo".

"How did this happen?" Laura asked concerned.

"I kind of sort of fell while I was playing football."

"My poor baby." Laura said staring at his abs. Ross smirked when he realized she was staring.

"I think you should get back to studying." He said still smirking.

"I think you should stop taking human growth pills."

"How many times do I have to tell you? All of this is natural."

"Mhm." Laura said crossing her arms and smirking. She turned around to walk back to the bed, but Ross grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. This made her giggle. "I guess I'm not going to get any studying done am I?"

"Probably not." Ross said before leaning in to kiss her. She got on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. This went on for a while before they both pulled back desperately needing oxygen.

Laura took her hand and rubbed Ross's abs with it and he smiled. "Put your shirt back on. This is distracting."

"Yes mam." He said with a smile and went to find his shirt.

"It's right there." Laura said pointing to the right side of the room.

"Oh." Ross said and walked over to where Laura pointed and put it back on.

Ross's phone started vibrating, he took it out of his pocket and saw that he had three texts, two of which were from his mom and one from Raini.

"My mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner."

"No, it'll start out as just me coming over for dinner but then you'll ask me to sleepover and I'll say no I need to study and then you'll look at me with those puppy dog eyes and I'll say fine then I don't get any studying done." Laura said and Ross laughed at her.

"Yeah that's about right. But you should still come over." Ross said and he looked at her with his "puppy dog eyes" and Laura looked away from him.

"Sure." Laura said and she walked over to her dresser and got her overnight bag and put clothes in it. "I think my mom and dad went to dinner tonight so we don't have to go through the window."

"Good." Ross said chuckling.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**"Why don't you get your line right?" Laura asked sounding annoyed. **

**"I'm sorry that I can't think straight and get my line right. Maybe if my girlfriend, wait ex girlfriend didn't breakup with me right before we had to film, I could probably focus." Ross said sounding equally annoyed.**

**"Guys." Heath and Kevin said trying to keep the peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ross and Laura were sitting in Ross's dressing room. They were laughing at something, but neither one of them could remember what they were laughing at.

"Oh my gosh, what was so funny?" Laura said through her laughter.

"I don't even know." Ross said still laughing. Laura looked over at the clock.

"I have to go get my hair and makeup done. I'll see you in a few." She said and she kissed his cheek.

Laura got up and went to open the door but when she opened it Stormie, Rydel and Riker were trying to come in.

"Hey Laura, where are you going?" Stormie asked.

"Hair and makeup. I should be done in an hour, or two or three." Laura said and everyone laughed at her.

"See ya." Rydel said and with that Laura walked out.

"She's so adorable." Rydel said sitting down on the couch next to Ross and then Stormie and Riker joined.

"Yeah she's such a cutie pie." Stormie said.

"It's only a matter of time before she realizes she's too good for Ross." Riker said and the three of them looked at him. "I was just kidding."

"Good. Cause if anything I'm too good for her." Ross said joking around. Riker and Rydel laughed at this. "I'm totally going to break up with her because she's not good enough for me."

Riker started laughing harder than before. What they didn't know was that Laura was walking back to Ross's dressing room to get her book so she had something to do during hair and makeup. She heard the last half of the conversation. She got so upset she left before she got her book.

"I can't even joke around like that. Laura is way too good for me." Ross said seriously. "I love her a lot."

"Awww, that's so cute." Stormie said.

"I'm so glad that you've found love, I honestly never thought I'd see that." Riker said patting Ross's shoulder.

"Thanks man." He said and Ross gave him a brotherly hug.

Meanwhile Laura was in hair and makeup on the verge of tears.

"Laura, are you okay?" The hair stylist asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Laura said, but it was evident that she was lying.

"Okay, come back in about an hour and we'll touch it up a little bit." She said and Laura got up.

"Thanks." Laura said and she walked back to her dressing room and sat down going over her script. After 5 minutes or so, Ross walked in with a smile.

"It's about time you got out of hair and make up." He said and he sat down next to her.

"Ross, I need to talk to you." She said sounding serious.

"About what?"

"Us, I don't think it's working out."

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"It's nothing you _did_, it's just complicated I guess."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"I guess I am." She said. "But we can still be friends."

"Everyone says that and 99% of the time it doesn't work out. It's like trying to keep a dead dog as a pet." Ross said. There was no emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." He said and he got up and left. After he left Laura couldn't help but start crying.

Two hours later the cast was filming their scenes and everything went well until Ross and Laura had a scene together. Ross kept messing up his line. For some reason it was annoying her that he couldn't get his line right.

"Why don't you get your line right?" Laura asked sounding annoyed

"I'm sorry that I can't think straight and get my line right. Maybe if my girlfriend, wait ex girlfriend didn't breakup with me right before we had to film, I could probably focus better." Ross said sounding equally annoyed.

"Guys." Heath and Kevin said trying to keep the peace.

"That wasn't my fault, it was yours." Laura said completely ignoring them.

"Oh so it's my fault that you broke up with me for no reason?"

"There was a reason."

"I would love to know what this reason is because I haven't done anything."

"Oh you know exactly what you did."

"If I knew exactly what I did, I wouldn't be asking what I did. Wait you said I didn't do anything."

"I lied."

"That's awesome. I'm glad I know you're a liar." Ross said sarcastically.

"That's enough." Heath said raising his voice. Laura took one last look at Ross before angrily walking to her dressing room. Ross took his hand and ran it through his hair.

"Um yeah what was that?" Kevin asked.

"Uh nothing." Ross said and he walked back to his dressing room.

Raini followed Laura to her dressing room.

"What the heck happened?" Raini asked and Laura started crying. Raini sat next to Laura and rubbed her bag

"Okay, so I kind of overheard Ross saying he was going to break up with me so I did it for him."

"You broke up with Ross?"

"Yup."

"Laura I'm sorry."

"So tell me again what happened?" Rydel asked.

"Laura broke up with me."

"Why?" Riker and Stormie asked.

"I don't know, literally out of nowhere. I thought everything was fine."

"Riker, you jinxed their relationship." Rydel said.

"Man Im sorry." Riker said.

"It's not your fault."

"Want me to talk to her?" Stormie asked.

"If you want. I doubt it'll make a difference." Ross said. "I'm going to go back on set and see if they need me."

When Ross got back on set Calum, and Raini were in the middle of a scene together. He saw Laura on the other side of the set. He could tell that she had been crying. What he couldn't figure out is why she was so upset if she was the one that broke up with him.

"Ross we have one last scene to film and it's the one with you and Laura." Heath said.

"Okay. I'm ready." Ross said just before the director yelled "cut".

Laura and Ross made their way on set. They did their scene together with out any mistakes and then walked off set.

When Ross was walking to his dressing room for the final time today when he passed by Vanessa.

"Hey Ross." She said with a smile.

"Hey Nes." He said forcing a smile. "I'd love to chat but I have to go."

"Okay." She said sounding confused. "See ya."

"Bye." He said and then walked away.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

**"What happened between you and Ross?" Vanessa asked.**

**"We broke up. Or I broke up with him."**

**"You broke up with the guy would would literally do anything for you? The guy who sneaks into our house through your window?"**

**"You know about that?" Laura asked raising her eyebrow. **

**"I'm not stupid." Vanessa said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad you're liking the story. The tweets, PM's, reviews, etc make me happy. So please keep it up. You guys are so awesome! So yeah, I kind of liked this chapter. Review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Between what happened in the hallway on the Austin and Ally set, and Laura horribly trying to stop tears from running down her face in the car, Vanessa was able to figure out that something had happened between her and Ross. She couldn't quite figure it out though. Had they been fighting? She spent to whole car ride trying to think of all the possibilities of what happened between the two of them. When the two sisters got home, Vanessa didn't waste any time.

"What happened between you and Ross?" Vanessa asked as soon as they got into the house.

"We broke up. Or I broke up with him." Laura said. She took off her shoes and sat on the couch. Vanessa stood in the same spot trying to decipher, what Laura just said. It finally hit her, and that's when she walked over to where Laura was sitting and stood in front of her.

"What's wrong with you?" Vanessa asked, raising her eyebrows. She was trying to be as empathetic as possible, but she just couldn't understand why Laura, or anyone for that matter, would want to break up with Ross.

"What?"

"You broke up with the guy who would literally do anything for you? The guy who sneaks into our house through your window?"

"You know about that?" Laura asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid." Vanessa said.

"Yeah we broke up, it's not a big deal." Laura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Um yeah it kind of is. Why would you break up with him?"

"I overheard him saying that he was going to break up with me so I decided to do it for him."

"Oh my gosh. Laura do you know what you did? It probably wasn't even like that." She said, throwing her arms up for emphasis as she spoke.

"Oh really 'I'm breaking up with her' isn't like that?" Laura said and then the tears started coming again.

"What if he was reenacting something or being sarcastic? You should've asked first."

"No, if Ross doesn't want to be with me anymore then he doesn't have to. I'm not going to force him to be with me."

"Damn you're so freaking stubborn." Vanessa said sitting down on the couch.

She took out her phone and started a group message with Raini and Rydel. They agreed to meet up and try to figure out a way to get Ross and Laura back together. They were going to meet up at Starbucks with Calum to discuss a plan to get them back together. Vanessa got up and went to the door to put her shoes on.

"I'm going out." Vanessa called to Laura while walking to their front door.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked curiously.

"I'm 20 years old I don't have to answer to you." Vanessa said and Laura raised her eyebrow. "I'm having coffee with Calum."

"Oh." Laura said and she went and sat back down on the couch.

* * *

When Ross got home he locked himself in his room and didn't come out for 2 hours. The whole family was worried about him. They all sat in their family room, waiting to see if he was going to come out anytime soon.

"He's taking this break up thing really hard." Mark said.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so down before." Stormie added.

"We got to get him and Laura back together." Ryland said.

"I think we should stay out of it." Stormie said.

"Really?" Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland said all at the same time.

"Yeah, let them work it out. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Rydel tried her best to not look guilty because no one (except for Stormie) knew that her, Raini, Vanessa and Calum were meeting up later to try and come up with a plan to get them back together. She just shrugged and sat back while they called Ross down. When Ross walked down the stairs, his hair was messy and he had a sad look on his face.

"Aw sweetie." Stormie said before getting up to hug her son. No one has ever seen him this upset before so it was all new to them.

"Do you want to go out for dinner, to get your mind off of things?" Stormie asked.

"No I'm fine. I just want to lay down and continue listen to break up songs, like I've been doing for the past two hours." Ross said and Rydel and Stormie looked at him with complete sympathy.

"Why would you do that?" Rocky asked.

"Cause." Ross said, shrugging his shoulders. He still sounded extremely upset.

"Dude, maybe you should just get back out there." Ryland said.

"It's only been eight hours how am I supposed to move on in eight hours?" Ross asked sounding bitter.

"It feels longer than that." Rocky mumbled.

"Guys I have to go. I'll be back in an hour or two." Rydel said before she started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ross asked.

"Um, I'm having coffee with Calum and Raini." She said with a smile.

"Great another thing that they don't invite me to."

"No we've had this planned for months. It's a 'you have to be at least 19 to come' thing." Rydel lied. She felt really guilty about it but she still did it.

"So I can go?" Riker asked and Rydel glared at him.

"No." She said before she finally left.

"Hmmm that was odd." Rocky said and then Ross started walking back upstairs.

"Poor thing, he's heart broken." Riker said.

"I know." Stormie said.

"Why did Laura break up with him anyway?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. He just said she broke up with him out of nowhere." Riker said.

"There had to be a reason why. She was just as much in love with him as he was with her." Stormie said.

* * *

"Okay guys how do we get Ross and Laura back together?" Rydel said sipping her iced coffee.

"I don't know, do you guys know how they broke up anyway? No one tells me anything." Calum said and everyone giggled.

"Seriously, Raini do you know?" Rydel said after laughing at Calum's remark.

"I know why Laura broke up with him. She overheard him saying he was going to break up with her so she did it for him." Raini said.

"Yeah that's what Laura told me." Vanessa added.

"So if Ross was going to break up with her, why is he so upset that she did it for him?" Calum asked sounding confused.

"Wait, I think I know what happened." Rydel said.

"What?" Calum, Raini and Vanessa said in unison.

"So Riker was teasing Ross about how Laura's too good for him and then Ross was like 'I'm too good for her. I'm breaking up with her because she's not good enough for me anymore.' And Riker laughed then Ross said 'I can't even joke like that, she's way too good for me. I love her so much'." Rydel said and everyone looked at her relieved.

"See I knew it had to be a misunderstanding." Vanessa said.

"We have to get them back together." Raini said.

"How? Laura won't talk to Ross. I know she won't. She barley wanted to listen when I told her she could've heard him wrong." Vanessa said.

"Can you try? Ross is so depressed he locked himself in his room for a good two hours, came out for five minutes and then locked himself back in there." Rydel said and Raini's jaw dropped.

"Ross is never sad, I can't believe this." Calum said.

"Me either." Rydel said.

"Okay so here's the plan, Rydell explain to Laura what really happened. Or better yet, tell Ross what happened so he can explain to her." Raini said.

"I think you'd be better off with Vanessa doing it." Rydel said. "I'll work on Ross."

"So operation get Raura back together is in effect?" Raini said.

"Yep, starting Monday." Vanessa said.

"Yeah it is." Rydel said with a smile.

"Wait why Monday?" Calum asked.

"Because Laura's stubborn ass, refuses to even think about the possibility of there being an explanation for why Ross said that. I figure by Monday she'll be more calm." Vanessa said and Rydel laughed.

* * *

Ross and Laura went the whole weekend with out talking to each other. Ironically they got to set at the same time on Monday morning and bumped into each other.

"Hey." Laura said awkwardly.

"Hey." Ross said sounding just as awkward.

"Um I just wanted to say I'm sorry for staring that argument with you on set. It was unprofessional and I'm sorry." She said with a slight smile.

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you know I can't stay mad at you." He said rubbing her cheek with his thumb and she started blushing. "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." She said cutting him off.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast, I'll see you during the table read."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

* * *

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

_**When they were on break she went to lunch with Cody. They had fun, up until Laura saw Ross and Rydel. She was pretty sure that they saw her having lunch with Cody.**_

_**"We've been broken up for three days and she's already seeing other people." Ross whined to his mom and siblings when they got back to set.**_

_**"Ross, maybe she moved on and you should do the same." Rocky said.**_

_**"No, I don't want anyone else I just want her." Ross said still whining.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I liked this chapter a lot. There's one part that I thought was pretty funny. haha As always thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are so awesome! :)**

* * *

When they were on break Laura went to lunch with Cody. They had fun, up until Laura saw Ross and Rydel. She was pretty sure that they saw her having lunch with Cody. It's not like she was having lunch with him to be spiteful, she was having lunch with him because he called and offered.

Ross and Rydel got back to the set 20 minutes before Laura did. They were hanging out with the rest of their siblings unil Ross was called back in for the table read.

"We've been broken up for three days and she's already seeing other people." Ross whined to siblings in his dressing room.

"Ross, maybe she moved on and you should do the same." Rocky said.

"No, I don't want anyone else I just want her." Ross said still whining.

"Oh my god." Ryland and Rocky said at the same time that Rydel said "Awwwww".

"Guys be sympathetic the guy just got his heart broken." Riker said before giving Ross a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

"You know what? Fine, if she wants to date other people, I'll date other people too." Ross said sitting down.

"Don't do that." Rydel said at the same time that Ryland said "Cool who are you going to date?"

"Guys don't encourage him to do that. That's such a jerk move." Rydel said.

"Not really." Rocky said and Rydel rolled her eyes.

"And that's why you will never have a girlfriend." Rydel said and she got up and left. She went to use the bathroom but she couldn't help but walk off annoyed.

"I have a friend, who's single. Want me to set up date with her?" Ryland asked.

"How old is she exactly?" Ross asked with a raised eyebrow and Riker and Rocky chuckled.

"16." Ryland said.

"Oh okay cool. Set it up." Ross said.

While, the Lynch boys were having this conversation, Laura had got back from having lunch with Cody to find Vanessa in her dressing room. She walked in and smiled at her sister. She was happy to see her, but shocked too.

"Hey Nes, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Laura said. She sat her purse on the coffee table and sat down next to her sister.

"Yeah, I'm on my lunch break."

"That's cool, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Ross." Vanessa said and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Not this again. Vanessa, it's over. You and I both need to accept it."

"No you twit. Rydel and I figured out why you thought that Ross was going to break up with you." Vanessa said and Laura looked at her in confusion.

"Did you just call me a twit?

"Yes, and if you let me finish, you'll know why I called you a twit."

"Go on…"Laura said sounding way more confused than she looked.

"I guess Riker was teasing Ross about how you were too good for him or whatever and Ross was joking around and was like 'I'm too good for her. I'm breaking up with her because she's not good enough for me anymore.'

"Wait, how do you know he was joking around?"

"Because after he said all of that, he said 'I can't even joke like that, she's way too good for me. I love her so much'."

When Vanessa finished speaking Laura's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After she took a few moments to gather her thought she jumped up and finally spoke.

"Wait, so what you're telling me is that Ross was never going to break up with me?"

"Yup."

"And I've spent the past three days miserable for nothing?"

"Yup."

"Oh my gosh." Laura said and she started pacing back and forth.

"And now you know why I called you a twit."

"Say it."

"Say what?" Vanessa said. Now it was her turn to be confused because she had no idea what Laura was talking about.

"You were right and I was wrong."

"I can't say that knowing you're upset. I'll wait until after you two get back together." Vanessa said trying to lighten the mood with some humor.

"Get back together? I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I ruined everything. Why would he take me back?"

"Well because he still loves you."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not stupid." Vanessa said before she looked down at her watch. "But I am supposed to be back on set in 15 minutes so I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Okay." Laura said softly and Vanessa left.

Laura sat back down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She felt like the biggest idiot in the world for breaking up with Ross. She was going to try to make it up to him and try to get him to forgive her. She got up and walked down to Ross's dressing room, but before she got there she saw his siblings walking out. She continued walking down the hallway until they all passed each other.

"Hey Laura, how are you?" Riker asked with a warm, friendly smile.

"I'm good, I guess. How are you guys?"

"Good" Riker, Rocky and Ryland said at the same time.

"Well, that's good." Laura said.

"Laura, want to hang out tonight?" Rydel asked.

"Sure that sounds awesome, but how about tomorrow night?" Laura asked. She wanted to figure out a way to see Ross tonight.

"Cool, how about we go to the movies?"

"Okay, that sounds cool. I really want to see Monsters Inc in 3D, it looks epic." Laura said and Rydel giggled.

"It also looks like it came out 12 years ago." Riker said and Laura and Rydel rolled their eyes.

"It didn't come out in 3D 12 years ago." Laura said.

"Touché my short friend." Riker said and he patted Laura on the head and she giggled.

"Anyways, Laura I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Rydel said.

"That's perfect, see you then. Bye guys."

"Bye." The Lynch's said before walking off in the opposite direction.

Laura took a deep breath and finished walking the rest of the way down the hallway to Ross's dressing room. She knocked on the door and he opened it. He stood there looking slightly confused. They looked at each other in silence before Ross decided to break the silence.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Um, no it's just that I…um nevermind." Laura said and she turned to walk away but Ross lightly grabbed her arm.

"Just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean that you can't come talk to me anymore."

That made her smile and then he smiled back at her. This made her think about all the good times they had while they were still together. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized he was talking to her.

"So what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, ya know just as friends."

"I want to." Ross said and Laura's face lit up.

"Yay."

"But I can't."

When he said this her face dropped. All of a sudden she felt really, nervous, embarrassed and hurt. He must've noticed this because he quickly continued.

"I have other plans tonight. Sorry Laura." He said sounding extremely sincere.

"It's okay, maybe some other time." She said and then she walked away.

He felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He felt like a jerk because one, he turned down Laura's offer to hang out. And two because he agreed to go on a date with some girl he didn't know just because he got jealous.

Laura made it back to her dressing room and took out her phone. She decided that she wasn't going to sit home depressed all night. She texted Rydel telling her that she want to go to the movies tonight and Rydel texted her back saying she was going to pick her up at around 5 from the studio.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter: **

**"I only acted like that because I care. I'm sorry I ruined everything."**


	5. Chapter 5

When Laura got home she showered, changed her clothes and went down stairs to wait for Rydel.

"Sweetie where are you going?" Laura's mom asked her.

"I'm going to the movies with Rydel. That's okay right?"

"Of course it is." Laura's mom said with a smile. Before Laura could reply they heard Rydel pull up in the drive way. "Guess you better get going."

"Yeah, I'll be home at around 10."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Laura said and with that she left.

Rydel and Laura drove to the movies together. They spent the car ride making small talk until Call Me Maybe came on the radio. The two girls sang it the top of their lungs. By the time the song was over they were already there. They got out of the car and went to the counter to buy their tickets.

"Monsters Inc. right?" Rydel said with a smile.

"Ah, you know it." Laura said returning the smile.

After the two ladies bought their tickets they went to lobby to buy snacks for the movie. When they got to the concession stand they saw a tall blonde boy and a tallish brunette girl.

"Hey! He kind of looks like Ross from behind." Rydel said in what she thought was a whisper. She said it louder than she thought she did because the boy turned around and it was Ross.

"Ross?" Rydel and Laura said at the same time. They both were stunned.

"Rydel, Laura?" Ross said just as shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Rydel asked.

"I'm kind of on a date..." Ross said awkwardly. He was desperately trying not to look at Laura.

"Date?" Rydel questioned him. She was angry that he actually kept his word about dating someone else.

"Yeah."

"Ross, aren't you going to introduce me?" His lady friend said.

"Oh yeah, this is my sister Rydel and my friend Laura." Ross said. He couldn't help but cringe and sound a little upset when he said friend. "Guys this is Jackie. She goes to Ryland's school."

"Hi." Laura and Rydel said at the same time. Both sounding a little bitter.

"Um Jackie, can I borrow my brother for a second? I need to talk to him in private."

"Sure. Ross I'll meet you inside." Jackie said and she walked toward the theater.

"I'll just go get something to eat." Laura said and she moved up in line.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rydel scolded as soon as Laura left.

"Okay, I know what I'm doing is wrong. I realized that earlier, after Ryland set me up with her. I just didn't want to cancel." Ross said.

"Why not?"

"Cause that would've been a jerky thing to do."

"Oh because dating another girl to make your ex jealous isn't a jerky thing to do?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to be here?"

"I know. I'm sorry, I just really want you two, to get back together."

"Me too." Ross said.

"You better go find Jackie." Rydel said and she walked back over to where Laura was.

"What was that about? He looks upset." Laura said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go to the movie." Rydel said and she started off toward the theater. Laura followed her, looking back a Ross a few times before finally walking in.

When they walked into the theater they saw Jackie sitting there. Jackie turned around a smiled at them. A few seconds later Ross walked in and saw them.

"I didn't know you guys were seeing the same movie as us." Jackie said.

"Neither did we." Laura said faking a smile.

"Why don't we all sit next to each other?" Jackie said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ross and Laura said at the same time.

"Why not?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, why not? I think it'll be fun." Rydel said with a smirk that turned into a smile.

"If Laura's okay with it, than I am too." Ross said and then the three of them looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it's okay." She said and they took their seats.

The order went Rydel, Jackie, Ross and then Laura. Ironically Ross was in between Jackie and Laura. He was not too happy about that. Part of him thought that Rydel planned that, but he wasn't too sure.

When the movie started the four of them watched it in peace and quiet. That was until 20 minutes in to the movie; Ross and Laura started fighting over the arm rest. He kept pushing her arm off and she kept pushing his off. They both started quietly laughing at each other, and then decided to share it. Ross completely forgot that Jackie was there until she held his hand from the other side. His shoulders tensed up, Laura noticed this and she couldn't help but smirk. Five minutes later he let go of her hand to get some popcorn. Jackie was out of popcorn so he took some of Laura's, without asking of course. She rolled her eyes at his actions and then she giggled. Rydel looked over at them and smiled. Laura moved her hand from the arm rest and Ross's arm followed. He grabbed her hand and started holding it. Laura looked up at him and started smiling.

After the movie was over, the four of them went to the lobby of the movie theater.

"The movie was so good." Laura said and Ross started laughing.

"You've been talking about seeing that movie for the longest." Ross said.

"I know I'm so glad I finally got to see it." Laura said.

During their conversation Rydel started smiling and Jackie stood there uncomfortably. She felt her phone vibrate. It was her mom texting her to come outside.

"Well, this was fun but my mom's here to pick me up." Jackie said and she gave Ross a hug and kissed him. Ross tensed up, and Laura started glaring at her. "It was really nice meeting you guys."

"I wish I could say the same." Laura said, in an annoyed tone with smile. Even though it was obvious she was pretty jealous, Ross and Rydel couldn't believe that she was acting like that.

Jackie angrily walked off, and Laura gave her a dirty look until she was out of site. Rydel and Ross just looked at her in disbelief. Neither one of them had ever seen her act like that until now.

"What's gotten in to you?" Ross asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I only acted like that because I care." Laura said. She kind of looked sad, but Ross still was trying to figure out why due to the fact that she broke up with him.

"But you broke up with me."

"Um, Laura, I think I'm going to go wait for you in the car." Rydel said and she walked out of the theater.

"Look, I'm sorry I ruined everything. This is all my fault." Laura said.

"Why did you break up with me anyway?"

"That's a long story. But to make a long story short, I thought I heard something that I didn't. It was all a misunderstanding. So again, I'm sorry." Laura said.

Before he could reply she walked away too and he was he was standing there alone. Riker picked him up 10 minutes later. Riker was in the car trying to have a conversation with him but all he could think about was Laura.

"Dude, go talk to her." Riker said knowing exactly what Ross was thinking about.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back later." Ross shouted from the hallway. Stormie came from out of the living room and went to see Ross before he left.

"Where are you going" She asked.

"I just want to go see a friend." Ross said and Stormie raised her eyebrow.

"So you're going out to see Laura?"

"Maybe..."

"Of course you are. I'll see you later." She said and she kisssed his cheek.

* * *

Laura just got out the shower. She had just put on her clothes was getting ready to go to bed. She walked over to put her earrings on the dresser. She looked up and through the dresser mirror she could see a reflection of someone else.

"Ahhhh." She screamed and the person shushed her. She realized it was Ross.'I should've known that.' She thought to herself.

"Ross, what are you doing here?" Laura said trying her hardest not to sound too excited.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Um okay, let's talk." She said gesturing to the bed where they sat done.

"Laura, I'm going crazy with out you. You're like all I can think about." Ross said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going crazy without you too. I've been miserable for the past three days."

"Me too. Ryland and Rocky got so annoyed with me because you're all I talked about for the past three days."

"I'm so sorry that I broke up with you. I completely ruined everything. It's all my fault, and if you don't want to get back together I totally understand because..."

Her sentence was interrupted when Ross kissed her. She was shocked at first but gladly kissed him back. Their kiss was cut short because Ross pulled away.

"Wow." She said speechless.

"You're lucky you're cute, because you talk way too much." Ross said and she smiled at him and then playfully pushed him.

"Shut up."

"So I guess we're back together." Ross said nonchalantly.

"I guess we are." She responded sounding just as pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much." He said in a so low that it sounded like a whisper.

"I missed you too."

"Never leave me again."

"I promise, I'll never leave you again."

"Okay." He said with a smile. She kissed his cheek and he started blushing. They stared at each other for a while until there a knock on her door.

"Laura it's me, I want to say something can I come in?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Laura shouted loud enough for Vanessa to hear.

Vanessa opened the door, and then closed it behind her. She glanced over at the bed and smiled when she saw Ross and Laura together.

"Aww, are you two back together?" Vanessa asked sounding way more excited then she should have.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you guys." Vanessa said and she sat down next to them.

"What did you want to say?" Laura asked curiously. She got off of Ross's lap and sat in between him and Vanessa.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to say sorry for calling you a twit. But now that I know you two are back together, I told you so." Vanessa teased and Laura started laughing.

"I'm lost." Ross said and Laura continued laughing and then Vanessa joined in.

"Don't worry about it." Laura said through her laughter.

"Well now that that's over with, I'm going to go study." Vanessa said.

"No, you should stay and hang out with us." Ross said.

"Hmmm stay here and watch you two flirt, or go back downstairs watch Austin & Ally and again watch your characters flirt. Well I'd rather see it on T.V than in person so, I'll see you guys later."

"Wait is Austin & Ally really on?"

"Yeah, that's what I was watching before I came up here. It went on commercial."

"That's cool." Ross said and Laura giggled at him.

"Yeah, so I'll see you two later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They said at the same time.

"I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go home. I'll text you." Ross said. He got up and Laura pulled him back down. Her actions made him laugh.

"No, stay." She whined. Laura sounded similar to him when he says the same thing to her.

"Uh, I don't know…" He started but then she cut him off.

"Please?" She said and she started pouting. This made him laugh really hard and then smile.

"Well, how can I say no to that?"

"Yay." She said.

Laura jumped on him, straddled his hips and pulled him into a big hug. He smiled at her actions and then wrapped his arms around her tighter. Once he loosened his grip she started kissing him with everything she had. He was happy that she was his again and he was hers. They're intimate moment was interrupted when his phone started vibrating.

"It better not be Jackie." Laura said. Even though she was joking there was a hint of jealous in her voice.

"Yeah, like I gave her my number." Ross said sarcastically and then he continued. "Riker is calling me on facetime."

"Oh okay." She said and then she got off of him again while he answered.

"Hey Ross." Riker, Ryland, and Rocky said at the same time.

"Hey guys." Ross said.

"Hey." Laura said and the boys looked shocked.

"You two got back together?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah." Laura said sweetly.

"Oh thank god." Ryland said and Laura started giggling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura asked out of curiosity.

"All he's done for the past three is whine and complain about how he misses you. I got so sick of hearing 'Laura' I was ready to pay you to change your name just so I didn't have to hear that name anymore." Ryland said and everyone besides Ross started laughing. Ross started blushing.

"That was the worst he would just go on, and on, and on and…"

"And goodbye. See you guys tomorrow." Ross said and he hung up on them. He rolled his eyes at his siblings teasing and Laura was still giggling. "Shut up."

"Sorry."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Ross said and he scooted up to the top of the bed and layed down.

"Um excuse you." Laura said rolling her eyes. She did that a little too often.

"Yes?"

"I don't appreciate you taking over my bed." She said before crawling up next to him.

"Oh well." He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and rested her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her back. She eventually fell asleep and so did Ross. She fell asleep with a smile on her face just like him.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this chapter was really cute. It's probably going to be the last. I might do one more, like one when they go back on set and tell everyone that they're back together. I'm not sure yet! Thanks to everyone who has been following me and this series. You're all amazing and I hope you guys continue to support my writing. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay this chapter is a treat for you guys because I have gotten several PM requests to do another chapter. This chapter is based off off Ross's birthday party. It's kind of like a one shot but R and L are together just like in the series. Thanks guys for being so supportive and I love you all ;* ❤ ! **

* * *

"Guys, I think he's coming , turn off the lights." Laura whisper shouted at everyone. Everyone got down low, while Raini turned off the lights.

When the person who was walking towards the skating room entered Raini turned the light on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" but to their shock it wasn't Ross is was just Ryland.

"Oh it's just Ryland." Calum said and Ryland rolled his eyes.

"Ry, where's Ross? I thought he was with you guys." Laura asked.

"Yeah, he stopped to tie his shoes and mom and Rydel waited for him. I think I hear them coming." Ryland said and Raini turned off the lights. When they walked into the room Raini turned on the lights and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!".

"Storm, where's Ross?" Raini asked, slightly annoyed that the plan wasn't working.

"He went to the bathroom, Rydel is waiting for him. Laura can you take my phone and record Ross's reaction?" Stormie said in her usually sweet voice.

"Sure thing." Laura said and she grabbed Ross's phone.

"Guys, I think it's him this time." Riker shouted, and instantly Raini turned the lights off again.

Ross and Rydel walked in to the skating room and Rydel started giggling.

"Rydel, shouldn't there be lights on?" Ross asked, genuinely confused. The timing seemed perfect so Raini finally turned the lights on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

Ross was shocked by all the people there, and the party in general. He was totally not expecting all of that that. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much." Ross said with a big smile.

Stormie walked over to and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for throwing me a party mom."

"Don't look at me, it was the work of these two lovely ladies." Stormie said gesturing to Laura and Raini, who were looking at Ross waving. "I just rented the place, they did all of the hard work."

"Thank you guys." Ross said hugging Raini and Laura.

"You're welcome, we did it because we love you and you totally deserve it." Laura said with a smile and everyone started aweing and clapping.

"Okay guys let's go skate." Raini shouted and everyone cheered. All of the Ross's friends and family went to go get their skates so they can start skating. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I'm going to go find Rydel and Riker and have them try to teach me how to skate."

"Okay, we'll catch up with you later." Ross said and Raini walked in the other direction.

Once they were alone, or semi-alone because they still were surrounded by several other people, Ross started smiling at her. Laura started smiling back.

"Okay, you are officially the best girlfriend ever." Ross said and Laura started harder.

"Really, why do you say that?"

"Because you through me a birthday party, you're amazing."

"Aw, stop it."

"It's true you are the most amazing person ever."

"I wouldn't say I'm most amazing person ever, but I'm glad you did." Laura said and Ross rolled his eyes.

Laura got on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, I want you to go have fun and hang out with as much people as you don't get much time off and I want you to enjoy this.

"Okay and what are you going to do?"

"Attempt to skate with Raini."

"Please don't get hurt."

"I'll try not to." Laura said with a smile before giving Ross a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ross said and with that the couple went their separate ways.

Ross found his Teen Beach Movie cast mates while he was skating. They all huddled around in a little circle on the side of the rink and were talking and skating. Then Ryland and Riker came over and they were all laughing and giggling. Their conversation was interrupted when someone bumped into Ross from behind, and wrapped their arms around his waist to keep from falling. He turned around and saw that it was Laura and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay Laur Laur?" Ryland asked trying to suppress a giggle.

"Yeah, I just lost control there, but I'm fine." Laura said giving a thumbs up.

"Are you sure?" Jordan Fisher asked and Laura stood up more and straightened herself out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, I don't know why I decided throw a skating party knowing that I can't skate. I guess that wasn't my brightest idea." Laura said causing Ryland and the Teen Beach Movie people to start laughing.

"I guess it wasn't good for you, but hey you and Raini threw one heck of a party. We're all having fun." Chrissie Fit said and Laura smiled.

"Oh my goodness thanks. I'm glad to hear that, that means that I did something right. Score one for me! Now, I'm going to go find Raini, I lost her when I got cocky and decided to try skating faster." Laura said and everyone laughed at her again.

"Be careful." Ross said and he kissed her on her forehead.

"But being reckless is more fun." Laura said and Ross gave her a look. "Being careful, got it! See you guys later."

Laura skated a way and Ross watched her go until she was almost out of site. Everyone watched this and started smiling.

"Aw, she's so cute." Chrissie said.

"I know right. She's so adorable." Ross said and everyone nodded in agreement.

They all go back into a new conversation and started laughing again. Ross noticed Laura had finally made it back around the rink and he started watching her again. His thoughts were interrupted by Riker when he said, "Dude go hang out with your girlfriend."

"What?"

"She's all you're paying attention to, might as well go be with her." Ryland said.

"Yeah go be with her, looks like she's going to need you." Chrissie said, referring to the fact that Laura almost fell several times.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Ross said.

He skated over to Laura, but she didn't notice him so she was startled when she felt someone grab her hand.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to socialize."

"Yeah, but Riker told me to come spend time with you, so here I am."

"Yay." Laura said before tripping over her feet. She almost fell but Ross caught her.

"You're not a good skater."

"Oh really? I thought I had a future in skating, I thought it might've been my calling." Laura said sarcastically.

"Well whoevers calling obviously has the wrong number." Ross said and Laura started laughing.

"You suck."

"I have an idea." Ross said and he pulled Laura off to the side. "Take your skates off."

"Um okay." She said while hesitantly taking her skates off. After her skates were off she looked up at Ross confused and smiled at her.

"Get on my back."

"Um is that safe?"

"Sure…"

"Please don't drop me." She said as she jumped on his back.

They skated around like that for a few minutes, laughing and giggling. Everyone thought it was cute and so they awed and took pictures. Stormie took enough pictures to fill up an entire photo album. By the time they skated around for the fifth time, it was time to cut the cake. They skated over to the table where everyone was and Laura hopped off of his back. They all made light conversations while waiting for Stormie to bring out the cake.

"I saw you carrying Laura it was so adorable, I totally fangirled." Bella said and Ross and Laura smiled.

"Thanks, isn't he so sweet?" Laura said.

"Yeah he is. As cute and adorable as it was, why did you carry her in the first place?" Bella asked Ross.

"Well because she kept losing her balance and almost falling so I decided to carry her." Ross said with a shrug.

"Awwwww. I'm probably the biggest 'Raura' shipper right now." Bella said putting air quotes around Raura.

"Sorry Bella but you're the second biggest, Ross's mom is the biggest 'Raura' shipper." Laura said and Ross laughed.

"I'm pretty sure my mom loves Laura more than she loves me."

"Well she's just so loveable and you're not." Bella said joking around and Bella and Laura laughed.

"Oh thanks Bella." Ross said sarcastically.

"I was just kidding." She said with a smile before Stormie came back with the cake. She sat it on the table and lit the candles. After everyone sang happy birthday. Stormie went to cut the cake.

"I want the corner piece." Ross said and Stormie nodded and gave him the piece he wanted. Everyone except for Laura and Ross lined up to get cake while they sat down at a nearby table.

"You don't want cake?" He asked sounding confused.

"Not really. You have frosting on your hands." Laura pointed out with a giggle.

"Oh yeah." He said as then he rubbed the frosting on Laura's cheek. She gasped in shock and then started laughing.

"You suck!" She said and she grabbed a napkin to wipe off the frosting.

"I thought it was funny." He said causally and she rolled her eyes.

Raini and Riker came over and sat next to them.

"Laura, I think our surprise party was a success." Raini said with an accomplished smile.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be having fun. We did good partner!" Laura said sticking her hand out for Raini to high five and she did.

"Too bad neither of us know how to skate." Raini said nonchalantly.

"I know. Ross had to carry me which was really fun." Laura said and she smiled at Ross who was focused on eating his cake.

"Yeah I saw, that was so cute."

"I wouldn't have carried you." Riker said with a smirk.

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend." Laura said returning the smirk.

"Ooooooh burn." Raini said and Riker and Laura laughed.

"Touché little sis, touché." He said and he gave Laura a kiss on the cheek and got up.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

"Gonna go see if my mom and dad need anything and then skate for a little while. I'll see you guys later." Riker said walking away.

"This cake is so good." Ross stated.

"Really?" Laura said and she took his fork away from him and took a bite of it. "Mmm it is good."

She went to take another bite of it and Ross moved his plate.

"Get your own piece." He said sounding childlike and Laura and Raini started laughing hysterically.

After Ross finished his cake, they all skated for a little while longer and then it was time to leave. Everyone helped clean up and they managed to clean the place in a record 30 minutes.

The whole Lynch gang and Laura went back to the house all still happy about how the night turned out.

Laura plopped down on Ross's bed and making him chuckle.

"What a night. I am exhausted."She said yawning.

"Me too!" He said laying down next to her.

"I'm glad you had fun, that means this party was a success."

"It was a success, everyone was talking about how much fun they had." He said and she nodded. He looked down at her and her eyes were closed. He kissed her cheek and got up to get a drink.

When he got back she was still sleeping so turned off the light and laid next to her. She inched closer to Ross and he smiled down at her.

"I love you." She said sleepily, before drifting back to sleep.

"I love you too baby." He said and he pulled her even closer to him. He obviously just adored her.


End file.
